


Heat Offbeat

by AshSeven



Series: Offbeat [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSeven/pseuds/AshSeven
Summary: Otabek was not a typical omega. If someone called him as such they would probably cough up their kidneys with their next sentence. Honestly, the only way Yuri had even figured out he was an omega was after he’d seen him swallow a few vitamin pills and asked if he could have one too. Otabek had replied calmly that they weren’t multivitamins, but his birth control. Yuri had learnt to pay close attention after that.What really drew him to Otabek, though, was that he didn’t need anyone to take care of him. But Yuri would happily do it anyway.





	Heat Offbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is probably one of the most detailed smut scenes I’ve written in forever. Also, the most omegaverse-ish ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I've said before that I'm not really into the whole mating cycle thing that comes with ABO, BUT Otabek is _no goddamed typical omega thank you very much_ and Yuri is determined to be the best-freaking alpha in the world, so I had a bit of fun reversing the usual Otayuri omegaverse and felt comfortable enough to add in a giant chunk of smut.

“They’re your parents, Yura,” Beka said. “They care about you.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, stretching out his body along Beka’s lap and couch; his spine cracked loudly in a few places - leftovers from the gym earlier - and he grunted softly. Beka ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair; he had taken it out of his bun within seconds of Yuri arriving. 

“Yeah, but like, they’ve asked me the same question every day for the past three weeks.” Yuri rolled over, pressing his chin into the thick meat of Beka’s thigh. “Am I supposed to be jealous or something?”

“Well they just want to make sure. They think you’ll feel displaced now that they’ll have a biological son.”

“Yeah, maybe if I was like five. God, Viktor is literally smothering me.”

Otabek chuckled, the skin around his eyes crinkling as they narrowed. Yuri paused for a second, grinning. Beka had looked a little sick that evening. He insisted that he was fine but he looked a bit pale with pink-rimmed eyes. Seeing him smile, though, had a bolt of relief shooting through Yuri’s stomach. 

“Well they’ve only had you for five years, so technically,” he said playfully, poking Yuri’s nose. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, reaching up to flick Beka’s chin. “I’m fucking nineteen. I’m taller than both of them. You know Viktor tried to pick me up yesterday? Pick me up and hug me.” 

Beka snorted softly. “I would have paid to see that. Yuuri must have flipped his shit.”

“He wasn’t there, or Viktor wouldn’t have tried something so careless.” 

“Oh please, you’re as light as a bird.” 

Scowling, yuri sat up and tucked his legs underneath himself. He raised his arm, rolling up his sleeve to show of his bicep. “Fuck you, birds don’t have muscles this sexy.” 

Still grinning, Beka reached out and squeezed Yuri’s arm. “Nice, almost as big as mine, now.”

Yuri rolled his eyes again. Beka had no right to be as muscular and perfect as he was. He was literally a tiny tank, a miniature version of the dudebros at thier gym. Yuri snickered; he was a teacup gym rat. He leaned forward, bracing his hands against his knees, and pressed a soft kiss to Beka’s lips. Beka hummed, slowly bringing his hand up to cup Yuri’s jaw and Yuri scooted closer to rest his hands on either side of Otabek’s waist. Closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss, Yuri massaged Otabek’s sides, pressing his palms against the firm muscles of his incredibly narrow waist. He breathed in deeply, Beka’s scent heavy in his nose almost overpowering and blinding. He smelled stronger tonight, actually the past week his scent had been building sweeter, like overripe peaches, cinnamon and - he cracked an eye open, something suddenly clunking into place. 

And to further prove his point, Beka jumped slightly, pulling back with a soft grunt and holding his stomach. Yuri bit his lip, watching his face contort in discomfort. 

“Bekem?” Yuri asked softly, cupping his jaw. Otabek leaned into his touch, face relaxing as he sighed. 

“Cramps,” he mumbled. 

Yuri winced, crossing his legs and pulling Otabek into the gap between them. “Still haven’t found the right suppressant?” 

He shook his head, now a heavy weight against Yuri’s chest. 

“You need to find a new doctor.”

“I’ve only tried two brands so far.” 

“Yeah but, that’s still so much shit.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Beka’s shoulders and tucked him under his chin. His stomach was sloshing acid up into his chest. Beka’s doctor was shit if she couldn’t keep him from hurting. He growled at the back of his throat. 

“At least it’s not the birth control, right?” Otabek’s breath was hot, almost burning, against Yuri’s neck. 

“It shouldn’t be  _ anything _ ,” Yuri growled. 

Beka scoffed, pulling away and stared Yuri dead in the face. He could tell by the slight narrowing of his eyes that he didn’t like his comment.  

“Stop it. It’s nothing that  _ anyone _ can control.” 

Yuri bit his lip. “Sorry. I Just don’t like seeing you like this. Ugh, and you just sat there listening to me complain for like an hour. Why didn’t you say anything?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “You needed to talk about it.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, pulling him back against his chest. “Tell me what  _ you _ need.”

Otabek hummed softly. “I’m fine, don’t need anything.” 

Yuri sighed, tilting his head to rest his cheek against Beka’s hair; he was always like this. He grumbled, gently pushing Otabek from his lap so he could stand. He stretched his arms over his head before bending at the waist and pressing his index finger to Otabek’s nose. 

“I know when you’re lying.” 

Beka blinked. “I’m not.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, heading over to the kitchen area of Otabek’s tiny studio apartment. It was really just a few rows of tiles in front of a sink, a stovetop, and a few cabinets. He checked to see if the electric kettle had enough water before flipping it on. 

“Where’s your blanket?” He didn’t see it on either the bed or the couch. 

Otabek sighed softly. “You don’t need to-”

“Did you put it to wash?”

Otabek slumped against the armrest, giving up. “It’s in the closet.” 

Yuri nodded, crossing the apartment in a few quick strides and fishing both the blanket and a hot water bottle from the closet. He had to bite back a smile when he saw that everything was rearranged. Beka’s nesting habits were extremely subdued compared to what Yuri was used to at home, but he knew that he’d at least want his blanket later on. He tucked the fluffy, brown blanket under his arm, smiling when he saw that Otabek had folded it so the little teddy-bear patch his mother had stitched onto the corner was visible. Yuri had gotten him an actual teddy-bear to match, and it proudly sat on the bed on top of his pillows. He also grabbed a towel before shutting the closet and heading back to the kitchen.

Otabek was curled on his side, looking at something on his phone when Yuri handed him the hot bottle wrapped in a towel and his blanket. His cheeks were beginning to turn pink and he seemed the slightest bit dazed when he looked away from his phone.

“Thanks.” He curled around the water bottle and tucked the blanket under his cheek. 

Yuri kissed him softly on the temple before climbing over him to wrap himself around his back. Beka pushed back against his chest and held out his phone so Yuri could see the video he was watching.

Yuri had found out that Otabek was an omega after he’d seen him swallow a few pills and asked if he could have one of the multivitamins as well. Otabek had replied calmly that they weren’t multivitamins, but his birth control. Yuri had made sure to pay much closer attention to his best friend after that. But, he had only heard Otabek mention anything about his heats around two years ago when he had to change suppressants and they had made him sick. The same thing had happened a few months earlier, after the brand he’d been on had been recalled, and now Yuri guessed that it was just trial and error to find something that worked for him. This would be the second heat he would have to help him through.

He placed a few soft kisses to the side of Otabek’s neck, inhaling deeply. Then he shut his eyes as sweet peaches filled his nose, sending a surge of heat down to his groin. He wrapped an arm around Otabek’s ribs, holding him tight and licked up his neck, his breath coming out in rough pants. God, he just smelled so good. Beka bared his neck, nuzzling further into his blanket, but a soft grunt of pain had Yuri freezing. Otabek curled tighter around the hot water bottle and Yuri forced his face away from his neck, covering his mouth and nose with his palm, flooding his senses with the smell of his own skin. He managed to stop himself from biting the gland behind Otabek’s ear, kissing him softly instead. Now wasn’t the time. He swallowed against the tightening in his stomach and pinched himself until he felt the heat fade. 

Breathing out slowly, he peeked over Otabek’s shoulder to focus on the video and slowly smoothed his palm up and down Beka’s side. It was a pretty long music documentary thing, by one of Beka’s favourite musicians, he skipped through all the ads, but when the video ended, his phone screen blacked out and he made no move to turn it back on. Yuri chuckled, rising onto his arms and leaning over Beka to see his face. He was sleeping, breathing deep and even despite his red cheeks. 

“Bekem,” Yuri mumbled, running the back of his palm against Otabek’s cheek. His body temperature was starting to rise as well. He blinked awake, taking a few seconds to realise that he had even fallen asleep. “You need to get to bed.” 

He grunted, closing his eyes. “I’m already sleeping.” 

Yuri chuckled, climbing over him again. “No, you smartass.”

Otabek grumbled when Yuri coaxed him to sit up, but made no complaints when he picked him up. He held on tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, his blanket unfolding to drape down Yuri’s back. Yuri wasn’t sure if he could feel his arm shaking out of strain, but he didn’t make any comments about that either. He managed to carry him to bed out of sheer pride and will power, setting him down in the middle of the mattress.

“I could have walked, you know,” Otabek said with a smirk, watching as Yuri pulled the sheets back before easing his sweatpants down his hips. Unable to stop himself, he smoothed his palms along bulging quads, mussing up the dark, wiry hairs. 

“I know,” Yuri grinned, pulling his pants down his ankles and giving his calves - fucking grapefruit-sized calves - the same treatment. 

“Fold those.”

He’d been preparing to just drop the pants on the floor, but rolled his eyes and wound them around his forearm, before dumping them on the desk chair. 

“Are you spending the night?” Beka asked softly, looking up at Yuri from under his ridiculously long and thick eyelashes, after he’d made himself comfortable under the covers. 

Yuri swallowed. He hadn’t planned on it; Viktor had seemed a little sad when he had left earlier. But he knew the question was Beka-speak for ‘I want you to stay with me’. He nodded, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. Viktor had Katsudon; he’d call them, but Beka needed him more.

“Lemme just go lock up and everything.”

Beka hummed, hugging his blanket to his chest. It wasn’t the first time Yuri wondered how someone who could bench like 500 pounds was so fucking adorable. 

 

Yuri woke up sweating because it was so damn hot under all the sheets, but also because something just wasn’t right. Otabek was like a furnace next to him, but he was trembling and his breathing was rushed and shallow. Also, the smell. He actually felt his pupils dilate, and his stomach curled in on itself like he’d been punched. 

Yuri swore, turning on the bedside lamp and rolling over. Otabek was curled around his blanket, burying his face into the soft fluff, but raised his head when he felt Yuri move. He was flushed from his hairline down to the collar of his shirt and a few beads of sweat glistened on his temples. 

“Shit, Beka,” Yuri grumbled, brushing his hair from his forehead, stomach twisting at how Otabek pressed against his palm. “Look at you.”

“I… I didn’t want to wake you up,” Otabek mumbled, blinking slowly. 

Yuri sighed softly, pulling him against his chest, and tucking his head to the side of his neck. He felt Beka’s shoulders relax, when he pressed his nose to his scent gland. He knew he probably smelled strong with arousal too, but Otabek’s scent was so overpowering and had him almost going cross-eyed. He bit his lip as Otabek nuzzled his neck and reminded himself to be patient. He was here for Beka; everything that happened tonight was for him. And he wasn’t going to lose control and fuck it all up. He smoothed his palms down Otabek’s sides then under his shirt. His skin was hot to the touch, and so fucking soft. Yuri rolled his shirt up to his armpits and kicked the sheets off the both of them, hoping that would give him the slightest bit of relief. 

But when the shaking didn’t stop, Yuri knew that it wasn’t because of the heat. Well it was in a sense, but not heat, like the temperature. 

“Bekem,” he said, surprised at how rough his voice sounded. “What do you need?” He knew he wasn’t going to get an answer, not a verbal one at least, but he wanted to ask anyway. 

Otabek sunk his teeth into his scent gland in response. And Yuri drew in a sharp breath, his underwear suddenly very tight. He bit his lip, screwing his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths to keep his head at least halfway clear. Okay, Beka needed  _ him _ . He could do that, he could more than do that. He rolled them over, pinning Otabek to the mattress with his hands to his shoulders and his knees on either side of his hips. Otabek looked up at him with his mouth open and breath still coming out in short pants. His eyes weren’t glazed over just yet; that would come later - going by the last time, probably when Yuri was balls deep inside him. 

Yuri bit his lip, looking down his nose at Beka as he trailed a hand along his jaw, along his throat, then over the folds of his bunched up shirt to splay his fingers across hard, defined pecs. He often joked about Otabek having enough cleavage to make some girls jealous. Otabek just rolled his eyes, saying that Yuri was the one who was jealous. He was in a way, but Otabek also looked so damn good in anything he wore anyway that he would step aside at let him do all the chest workouts in the world. Especially now, when he ran his fingers along the valley between his pecs and Otabek shivered, his eyes falling shut as a sigh escaped his parted lips. God, a literal fire had started in Yuri’s stomach. He was so perfect. 

Leaning down for a kiss, Yuri didn’t expect Otabek to meet him halfway, throwing his arms around his neck and tugging at his hair band. It slipped out easily enough, and Yuri felt the familiar tickle of hair against his back and shoulders. Otabek ran his fingers through it, tugging almost needily as their hot breaths mingled and lips clashed with almost bruising force. 

“Fuck, Beka,” Yuri moaned, positive that his insides were burning up and smoke was going to come out of his mouth. “You smell so good.” 

Otabek hummed, bucking his hips under Yuri and nearly throwing him off. 

Yuri hissed, pinning him down with his thighs and shifting so that he was sitting right over his erection. Otabek’s eyes widened and he tried to buck up again, but Yuri held him down. 

“Yura,” his voice was raspy, barely a whisper. “Please.” 

It did something to Yuri. Something at the back of his head roared to life. Suddenly his skin was on fire, he was seeing everything through a red film, and all that mattered was Otabek. He found his mouth again, teeth clashing as he kissed him hard. Otabek moaned, clutching Yuri’s arms so tightly he knew there would be purple splotches there the next day. It would be kind of hot, actually. His chest vibrated as he growled, and he kissed his way down Otabek’s neck, finding the hollow behind his ear and breathing him in before sinking his teeth into the thick tendon. Otabek’s moan turned into a high whine and his breathing stuttered. Yuri grinned to himself, and continued to suck until Otabek was squirming beneath him, panting and pleading. Taking one last inhale, which sent shivers all the way to his swelling cock, Yuri lapped the blossoming bruise then drew back. 

Beautiful. That was the only word he could use to describe the man under him. Otabek’s hair was mussed up, stuck to his temples with sweat, his jaw was agape, full lips swollen red and his eyes, which were naturally already so dark and sultry, were half-lidded. Yuri took a moment, staring in awe. He smoothed his palm across his high cheekbone then down his jaw, where he caressed his bobbing adam’s apple. 

“Yura,” he moaned again. “Please, I need…” 

“What do you need, Bekem?” 

His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a breath, like part of his soul left his body. Yuri’s mouth went dry. And okay, he’d been drawing this out for way too long now. His cock was practically throbbing in his pants. He rolled Otabek’s shirt off over his head, then reached down to ease his underwear down, wet with both pre-cum and slick. Otabek was limp, allowing Yuri to move him as he pleased, and letting out little sounds of pleasure when he smoothed his hands over his thighs and along the crease where they met his body. He made sure not to touch his cock, not yet. Even though it was tempting him, curved against his stomach so prettily, leaking and pulsing. Yuri swallowed hard and forced his eyes up. Beka was looking down his chest at him, his eyelashes almost obscuring his eyes. His cheeks were bright red, almost the same shade as his lips. 

Settling between his legs, Yuri kissed a line down his stomach, trailing his tongue between the cut abs and relishing the tiny tremors that ran through his stomach. He licked a stripe down the fuzzy hairs under Beka’s navel before meeting the leaking tip of his cock. His skin was salty and yet a little bit sweet, like peaches; his smell was also strong down here. It was more musky than his neck, but had Yuri shaking and salivating all the same. His head was pounding red and white, he could even feel the blood vessels behind his eyes throb. Otabek jolted, hips jumping off the bed and he let out a moan, sounding as if he was dying. 

Okay. Yuri held him down with a bit of difficulty, fingers leaving dents around his hip bones, and placed a gentle kiss to the underside of his cock. He heard him exhale, his stomach sinking inwards with the force of it. 

“Yura,” Otabek muttered, his voice a breathy moan. 

That was all Yuri needed. He couldn’t torture this beautiful creature any longer. He took Otabek’s cock into his mouth, nearly moaning at the taste and the smell, which flooded his senses. The pounding in his head eased somewhat, but his stomach was tight and hot and just kept on getting hotter, while his dick was practically crying for attention. He could ignore it for now and focus on the way Otabek was panting and clutching at the sheets, the skin over his knuckles pulled white. 

Grinning, as pride flared in his chest, Yuri swallowed around the cock in his mouth. He loved the way he was hot and heavy against his tongue. He took him in deeper, hollowing his cheeks and working to relax the muscles in his throat. Shutting his eyes, he could concentrate on every little twitch, memorise each bump dip with his tongue, and relish his taste. He muscled past his gag reflex, and no, there weren’t any tears prickling his eyes. Because he would do anything to bring pleasure to his omega, and swallowing a cock was nothing. He took Otabek to the base, burying his nose in the coarse yet soft hair. He breathed in deeply through his nose, Beka’s scent making him dizzy. He still felt the slight stretch in his throat, however, and began to slowly bob his head, the muscles in his throat working hard against the intrusion. But when he felt Otabek’s thighs start to tremble, he smiled despite his lips being stretched to the fullest. 

“Yura,” he moaned widening his legs and angling his hips upwards, begging. 

Yuri knew exactly what he was asking for. He let go of one of Beka’s hips, slowly trailing a finger down the ‘v’ that lead to his cock. He circled around his balls, his chest welling again when Otabek breathed out a series of moans, then trailed down to his slick hole. Beka didn’t need much preparation when he was in heat, his body did most of the work for them, so Yuri started with two fingers. They slid in easily, right up to his knuckles and Otabek gasped his hips bucking upwards again. 

Yuri had to wrestle him back down with one hand and pulled off so that he was just sucking on the head of his cock, until he stopped squirming. The trembling didn’t stop, though, his chest heaved, and his entire body jolted when Yuri rubbed at his slick walls. He was a complete mess; and an excited trill ran through Yuri’s body at the sight. He pushed in a third finger, stretching them apart, not even surprised when Otabek’s body was absolutely pliable against them. Heat did something to him, he wasn’t sure what but when they had sex normally Otabek was like a hot, silk clamp around him. He added a fourth just for the heck of it and - he hated to admit it - his fingers were stupid and slender, long and tapered; Beka called them elegant, Yuri thought they didn’t match his callouses. Beka nearly howled when Yuri drove his hand as deep as it would go, his legs splayed even wider, one jerking out to the side. And he had barely got the last finger in for more than a few seconds, but he knew he was ready. 

He let his cock slide out of his mouth, watching the reddened flesh glisten with his saliva. His throat would hurt the next day but it was so worth it. Hooking his hands under Otabek’s knees, he nearly folded him in half bringing them up to his chest. Beka’s eyes were glassy this time, and his jaw was slack. Yuri swallowed heavily, bending down to kiss him, and was relieved when he kissed back. He nibbled on his lip, even his mouth was searing at this point. 

“Ready, Bekem?” he breathed, pulling his sweatpants and underwear down just enough to free his cock. 

Otabek’s throat worked but no words came out. Instead he clutched at the back of Yuri’s shirt and bucked his hips wards. Yuri kissed him again, deeply and slowly, before pulling back and taking himself in hand. Even his own touch had him twitching and a glob of precum dripped down his shaft. He ground his teeth together, and breathed in deeply through his nose. He already felt the telltale swelling at the base of his cock and could even see a slight bulge starting to form. 

“Look at what you do to me, Bekem,” he mumbled, giving himself a few tugs, and thumbing his head. “I’m not even inside you yet, and already my dick is ready to pop a knot.” 

Otabek grinned, throwing his head back against the pillows and baring his neck. “Then hurry up.” His words were slurred and he was panting so heavily they were almost impossible to make out. “Hurry up ‘n get in.” 

Yuri barked a short laugh. How was this man so perfect? He lined himself up and pushed in. Otabek moaned long and loud, his eyes falling shut and a little crease formed between his eyebrows. Yuri clenched his jaw, holding his breath as he slid in. Otabek was tight, yet still so forgiving and slick, that even the slight swelling at the base of his cock only gave the tiniest bit of resistance, and Otabek’s walls contracted around him, pulling him in deep. His heart was pounding in his head, his ears, fingertips, stomach and toes. He had forgotten how to breathe and his chest was working around nothing. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he grunted. “So tight, so  _ perfect _ .” He pressed his mouth to the side of Otabek’s neck, lapping at the same red spot from before, and spicy-sweet peaches filled his nose. Otabek keened, the tendons in his neck straining, and his walls contracting so tightly, Yuri felt a bit of his soul leave through his dick. 

“Fuck,” he swore, planting his knees into the mattress as he started to thrust  into him. He went fast and hard, listening to Beka’s little cries of pleasure. His eyes were shut, but his lashes were clumping together with water, tiny tears leaking out the corners. Yuri licked them away. The boxspring creaked as Yuri picked up a punishing pace, fire coming to life in his stomach. Otabek was so tight around him, warm and slick clamping around him beautifully. This part never lasted too long, Otabek always laughed at him, but it was his damn fault for feeling so fucking good. He wrapped his hands around Otabek’s thighs, adjusting his hips and pushed into him so hard the entire mattress moved. 

Beka shouted and Yuri did it again. 

As he felt his knot begin to form in earnest, he reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Beka’s cock. It was getting harder and harder to move, his knot sealing them together, but he still tried, and Beka moaned loudly, blindly reaching up for Yuri. Yuri curled over, planting a deep kiss to his mouth that was all tongue and breathless moans. Otabek clutched at his shoulders, probably leaving a new set of bruises. His hand grew sticky around Beka’s cock, and his knot had him almost completely still. But Otabek still wasn’t there; he couldn’t let himself come, not yet - he pressed the pad of his thumb to the head of Otabek’s cock running his nail against the slit, and Otabek arched up against him, convulsing as he released in a short spurt on both of their stomachs, and a screaming Yuri’s name. His walls clenched rhythmically and only then Yuri allowed himself to let go. 

He came hard, pushing in as deep as he could go and clenching his jaw until he head a crack from the back of his mouth. Otabek held onto him, his thighs trembling around Yuri’s waist as he filled him. Yuri saw stars, something exploding inside of him. His release was like a bomb, and hit into him like a sledgehammer. Every inch of him buzzed, vibrated in pleasure, as Otabek, still riding his own orgasm, milked him dry. 

Rolling them onto their sides, Yuri tucked his arm under Otabek’s head, clumsily smoothing his thumb under one of his closed eyes. Otabek grunted softly, shifting, tightening his thighs around Yuri’s hips, and wincing when his knot tugged at him. 

“Shhh,” Yuri mumbled into his ear, petting the back of his neck and kissing him all over his face. Already his limbs were turning into jelly and it was getting so hard to keep his eyes open. But he had to see if Beka was okay, if he was hurt in any way or uncomfortable. His chest was heaving and he was even redder than before, but his eyes were less glassy even though they were almost closed.

“Yura,” he mumbled, pressing his face to the middle of Yuri’s chest. “Yura.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. “I’ve got you, Bekem,” he murmured into his hair, his mouth barely moving and still clumsy. “Whatever you need.” 

He rolled his eyes at himself, though. Yeah whatever he needed that didn’t require him to move. They would be stuck together for at least twenty minutes. Stuck together, Yuri grinned giddily and felt himself twitch inside Beka and make him clench slightly then relax with a sigh. Yeah, they weren’t moving for a while. 

Otabek hummed, and the last thing Yuri felt before drifting off to sleep were his lips against the centre of his chest.

 

“You’re still inside me,” Beka’s slurred voice woke him hours - it felt like hours - later. 

Yuri blinked, pulling himself out of sleep, to Beka placing gentle kisses along his temples. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned, stretching. “Yeah, I am.” He wrapped his arms around Beka’s waist and pulled them flush together. The lamp was still on, bathing Beka in gold. He was meant to be gold. “You ready to go again?” 

Otabek laughed softly, but Yuri could tell from the spots of red on his cheeks and chest that another wave was going to hit him soon. “Yeah.” 

Yuri laughed as well, and rolled him onto his back, sealing their lips together as he felt himself harden again. 

 

Yuri woke up before Beka, groaning softly and dragging his palms down his face. He felt like he’d been hit by a train, and was trying to put the mushy bits of his brain back together. He didn’t even feel this worn after Beka ran him dead at the gym. Sex was always a workout, knotting was the worst workout. And he’d knotted like three times last night. 

He sat up, looking over his shoulder as Otabek lay curled on is side. He had somehow managed to pick out his blanket from among all the tangled sheets and had it pressed to his cheek. He was snoring softly, long-ass eyelashes sending shadows onto his cheeks in the dim light. He’d be waking up soon, and he was going to be hungry. He had denied it the last time Yuri had helped him through his heat, saying that he could wait until it was a reasonable hour for them to order-in so Yuri didn’t have to cook for him. Then his stomach had rumbled loudly and Yuri had got up to fix him breakfast laughing. Otabek usually ate like a horse, and was ravenous during his heats. 

Yuri fished his underwear from the floor by the bed and pulled them on, yawning. He needed to wake up, though, or he’d end up burning Otabek’s apartment down. He glanced at Otabek one last time before climbing onto the bed to press a soft kiss to his temple. He twitched, but didn’t wake, and Yuri smiled gently brushing his fingers down his cheek. 

It took him nearly fifteen minutes to untangle his hair and put it back up into a messy bun. It wouldn’t have been the first time he thought about just chopping it all off, it would save time and money, and he wouldn’t have to wake up with a cactus on top of his head every time he had sex. But Beka liked it long, so it stayed. Well, so did Viktor and Katsudon, and Mila, and Lilia, but they weren’t as important. They weren’t the ones leaving deep purple love bites all over his neck, and hand-shaped bruises along his arms and shoulders. He touched the side of his neck, fingering the edge of one of the larger bruises right under his jaw and smiled. Beka was a vampire; it was hot as fuck, though. A heated trill ran through his body and the front of his underwear grew the slightest bit tighter. 

Seriously? He looked down at himself, before rolling his eyes and snapping the waistband of his underwear against his hip. Beka was really hot, though, and just the memory of him sucking and biting his neck, using him as a lifeline as he pounded into him was enough to give him goosebumps and make his breath shallow. Yuri bit his lip, reaching down to press a palm to the front of his boxer-briefs. The slightest bit of pressure made him twitch, but he took a deep breath and reminded himself there was a omega in heat on the other side of the door. He certainly didn’t need to jerk himself off in the bathroom to a fucking memory. 

“You’re cooking?” Yuri felt Otabek before he actually heard him, when he plastered himself to his back, hugging him tightly and pressing his face in between his shoulder blades. Yuri grinned, placing his free hand over Otabek’s and leaning back slightly against his bare, muscled chest. He inhaled deeply, turning his head to glance at Beka; he still smelled heavenly. It made Yuri’s stomach gurgle more than the smell of what he was cooking.

“Yeah.” Omurice was one of the few dishes he could make that was up to Katsudon’s standard. And even during his heats, Otabek was concerned with his high-protein-high-carb-mass-building diet.

“Smells good.” His words were still a bit slurred. Yuri wasn’t sure if it was just because he was still waking up or something else. 

“How’re you feeling?” 

He grunted, tightening his arms around Yuri’s waist, his fingertips playing with the elastic waistband of his underwear. “Better.” 

“Better?” 

“No cramps. Head is clear. Better.” 

Yuri patted his arm. “Good. Now you go relax while I finish up here. I made you some tea, it’s on the table-”

Otabek kissed the centre of his back before he rubbed his cheek against it. “You don’t have to do all this; I can manage on-”

“I don’t  _ want _ you to manage on your own.”

“It’s too much trouble.”

Yuri huffed, scraping the edges of the egg away from the pan so it wouldn’t stick and rip. “No, it’s not. You’re my boyfriend, Beka - actually fuck it. You’re my  _ mate _ . I’m not going to leave you alone, hungry, or in pain when it literally takes nothing out of me to help.” 

He didn’t expect Otabek to respond, so it didn’t bother him when he didn’t. He just hugged him tighter and kissed the same spot on his back before pulling away. Yuri heard him sit down on the couch a few moments later and when he looked over his shoulder he was cuddled under his blanket with the mug of tea Yuri had made for him. 

Yuri bit back a smile, knowing that if he admitted the Otabek was adorable aloud he would be coughing up a kidney. 

After gobbling down his breakfast like he’d been starved, Beka snuggled up against Yuri’s side, bringing his feet to his chest, curling himself into a tight ball, and mumbling about how he wanted to go to the gym later. Yuri wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed his chin to the top of his head. Otabek hummed softly at the back of his his throat, and Yuri felt him go all loose as he started to fall back asleep. He kissed the top of his head, breathing in deeply. Although he didn’t smell as strong as he did last night, it was still there. Sweet and enticing. 

The change in his temperature was so gradual Yuri didn’t notice it at first, not until he moved his hand to brush Otabek’s hair from his forehead.

“Oh Beka,” Yuri hummed, smoothing Otabek’s hair from his face. 

He grumbled awake, breathing hard, and when his eyes finally cracked open they were glassy. 

“Yura?” he mumbled, fighting coherency.

“Yes? I’m here.” He kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly.

Otabek slumped against his chest, his eyes falling shut again as his breathing turned more ragged. Yuri would have thought that he had a few more hours before another wave hit, but Beka was quickly falling under. 

Yuri eased Otabek’s boxer-shorts down his legs and gently laid him against the couch. It was almost scary how pliable he was, but a small part of him thought it was incredibly hot. How he was so overcome by his need he would let Yuri manhandle him into any which way he wanted. Normally, he was the one who could pin Yuri down with one arm. Yuri kissed down his neck, pausing to lick and nip at his scent gland. Otabek let out a deep moan, breathing in through his nose, and his hands came up to thread in Yuri’s hair. Yuri grinned, kissing the spot he had nipped. Good, so Beka was still in there. He hooked his arms under Otabek’s knees. 

Yuri yanked off his own underwear, already hard enough it hurt. 

“Still want to go to the gym?” he asked snarkily, kissing a line up Beka’s stomach. 

A foot planted itself to his nose and when he looked up, laughing and rubbing his face, Beka was glaring, eyes glazed and cheeks red, but glaring. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he mumbled. 

Yuri cackled, climbing back up his body and kissing his annoyance away. Beka allowed him, slowly going soft under his lips and tugging Yuri’s hair from it’s bun before tangling his fingers in it and pulling. 

 

“How does a bubble bath sound?” Yuri asked breathlessly, as he rolled onto his back. His chest was spasming like he’d never be able to breathe again.

“No bubbles,” Otabek grumbled. He was lying on his side, his head pillowed on his bicep and blanket, also panting heavily, but Yuri was relieved that he was finally alert once more. 

Yuri chuckled as he dragged a hand down his face, wincing at the sweat he collected against his palm. “What’s wrong with bubbles?”

Otabek wrinkled his nose. “Don’t like the smell.” He blinked so slowly Yuri thought he was falling asleep. 

Oh. That made sense. 

He got to his knees, reaching over to help Beka up. He winced and grunted when he sat down, but Yuri knew if he pointed it out he’d get punched in the face. Otabek looked worn, his movements were sluggish and his blinking was so slow that Yuri wasn’t sure if he’d reopen his eyes a few times. He managed to at least get him to his feet, and coax him to let his blanket go, but he sagged heavily against him, pressing his face to the side of his chest. 

Yuri wrapped his arms tightly around him, holding him up by his waist. His skin was still heated and that couldn’t have been too comfortable for him. His was also shuffling his feet across the floor, instead of actually walking and for a second Yuri considered just picking him up, but he doubted that he actually had the strength to carry him more than a few paces. And dropping him was out of the question. Otabek would never let him live it down for as long as he lived. He’d mention it at his funeral, and he wouldn’t even be able to stop him because he would be dead. Here lies Yuri Plisetsky-Nikiforov, he dropped his boyfriend trying to carry him to the bathroom. Beka would engrave it on his headstone and laugh while doing it. ‘Cause he was a big enough bastard. 

Not now, though. Looking down at Beka trying to cuddle as they walked, he didn’t feel anything but a hot fuzz in his stomach and chest. 

Otabek’s bathroom was big compared to the rest of his tiny apartment. His tub was large enough for the both of them with high sides, wide, marble ledges, and a view over the city. They’d spent countless evenings in the tub, talking until the water was too cold to sit in, or until their fingers were all shriveled or one of them got hungry. It never failed to soothe overworked muscles, or cool over stupid arguments. And now, Yuri was seriously worried that Otabek was going to overheat if he didn’t get him into the water right away. 

The cool water seemed to do wonders for Otabek. His eyes were sharp and clear once more, and his breathing had evened out into long deep breaths. He’d slicked back his hair from his forehead and shoved a bottle of shampoo into Yuri’s hands, glaring until he uncapped it and squirted an  _ appropriate amount _ into his palm and raked his fingers through Otabek’s hair. 

Yuri had goosebumps all over his skin, except where Beka was plastered to his front. His hair was long since clean, but Yuri kept on massaging the suds into his scalp. Beka didn’t mind either, his eyes falling shut. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me again, Bekem,” Yuri mumbled against his ear. 

“‘M not,” he sighed, kneading Yuri’s thighs with his fingertips. “It’s just relaxing.” 

Yuri grinned, kissing the side of his neck. “You feel better?” 

“Yeah. A lot. Can’t wait until this is over, though.” 

Yuri hummed, tracing the shell of his right ear with a finger. “I dunno, I kinda like it.” He actually felt Otabek roll his eyes and laughed, hugging him tightly with his arms and legs. Otabek leaned heavily against his chest, resting his palms against Yuri’s knees. “I mean, I get a reason to have non-stop sex with you-”

“Okay, Plisetsky, that’s enough” he shoved a hand to Yuri’s face, before turning slightly so he could face him. Yuri’s knees bumped against the side of the tub and Otabek hooked an arm around his shoulders. The muscles in his jaw clenched and unclenched for a few minutes and Yuri’s stomach gurgled. Had he said the wrong thing again? Didn’t Beka like the sex? Fuck he should have just kept his fat mouth shut and-

Beka turned around fully, getting to his knees and yanking Yuri’s face to his. Their mouths crashed together. Oh. Yuri jerked, winding his arms around Otabek’s waist and pulling him onto his lap. 

“Thanks,” Otabek mumbled, tracing Yuri’s jaw with his thumb. “You didn’t have to stay with me and… take care of me.” 

Yuri swallowed, still in a daze. He smoothed his hands up and down Otabek’s back before palming the full, muscled curve of his ass. “I never would have left you.” He licked his lips, resting their foreheads together and breathing him in. He was mostly soap and shampoo now but, there was still the underlying scent of fresh peaches. He let his eyes flutter shut, as he nosed the side of Beka’s face. “Never. I know I still don’t know how to take care of you properly, but-”

Otabek scoffed, kissing Yuri’s temple and cradling his head in his arms. “You  _ know _ how to take care of me, Yura. You know you do.”

Yuri cheeks went hot, and he bit his lip, smiling. Otabek wasn’t the typical omega, and Yuri would get himself killed if he ever treated him like some fragile doll, but he’d still gladly take care of him in anyway he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to talk to me on[Tumblr](https://ashthe7th.tumblr.com/)


End file.
